Wake
by sleepers4u
Summary: One shot. She thought that fighting the large human/reaper hybrid in the Collectors base would be the only suprise left. she was wrong. The man she long ago thought gone is back and alive.
1. wakening

**I do not own Mass Effect and Naruto. So read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

_**A.N: Heh, yeah just reread it and saw some rather glaring mistakes in it. So I reedited it and added some more words. You see, I posted it rather late at night and I had to go the work early in the morning, so I rush through it. Anyways... I got many ideas for Naruto's involvement in the Mass Effect world that would become one shots; also I was thinking of releasing another chapter for this story. So please bear with me and Enjoy this.**_

_**(P.S: Please don't mind the fragmented sentences, they were there because I couldn't think of anything that would fit at the moment.)**_

* * *

_"And God made man in his image, _

_In the image of God he made him:_

_ Male and female he made them."_

_The Holy Bible, Genesis 1:27_

* * *

It was an enormous abomination of a thing.

It was a large metallic human thing that was made by reapers.

It was a truly monstrous thing.

The thing has a metallically human skeleton structure that rises so tall, that you cannot even comprehend the height of it. With it glowing orange eyes that glare into you with unimaginable powers in its depth; but she doesn't care.

Why?

Because; Jane Shepard has been fighting the threat of Reapers since the start of her career as a Spectre.

For the sake of humanity and the universe, she marches on.

Against all odds, she had done the impossible; she had save the citadel and defeated Saren. She have fought and won against the collectors. She has even come back from the dead!

Currently she is in a suicidal mission, the mission? Destroying the Collectors base and everything in it.

But she is not alone in her mission.

She had gathered the most powerful people across the universe, recruiting them and eventually they became her friend, then her family.

She turns her head to the right and her red hair swooshes away and her blue eyes stare at the young woman beside her.

The young woman was a powerful biotic name Jack.

She had recruited the tattooed woman from a prison breakout when the warden double-crosses her.

At first she and many of the crew was wary of her because of her attitude and looks, but over time they got to know her and eventually she became a part of her list of precious people who she would give her life to protect. In turn the tattooed woman open up; she was still rude and crude but still a lot nicer than before.

Then, she turns her head to the left to look at the woman that was next to her.

The woman next to her was wearing a dark purple suit that was snug in the right places and a hood that shadow the upper half of her face.

The woman was Kasumi Goto, a master thief.

Cerberus was the one who give her the information to contact the thief, but it was her who has gain the loyalty of the thief, who had soon became fast friends as she help the recover an object that belongs to the thief's decease lover and fellow wander of the night with louse hands.

Shepard had added her to the list that day as the thief take down that battle-copter, saving her life in the process.

Shepard finally turns her head straight ahead to glare at the monster in front.

For a second the monster stare back, with a brief flicker of recognition but then it return to that abnormal stare of power.

Then it quickly moves a metal arm and begins to attack the group.

They doge the attack and begin to shoot at its weak spots.

They doge and shoot and they repeat the cycle as the large metal skeleton keep attacking with its large arm and orange energy from its mouth.

Shepard doge an energy attack and was about to reload her gun; when a metal hand was nearing her quickly.

Suddenly the hand stop an inch away from her; her squad mates was about to shoot it down, when the large monster scream in pain loudly in a high pitch noise as it pulls away its hand.

Shepard quickly reloads despite the loud scream and aim at the monster.

Then it stops.

Large cracks started to appear all over its body.

Then, the area around its heart exploded, and what they saw shock them.

It was a man.

He has spiky blond hair that shines like the purest gold and reach to the nape of his neck. His skin was a healthy sun-kiss tan. He was tall and lean. His face was sharp and three whiskers marking were on each cheek.

But what Shepard notices the most was his eyes.

His eyes were like burning blue fire.

"D-dad…"

Shepard turns her head around at jack, who was the one spoken the word in shock.

"Sensei…"

Shepard then turns her head to see the Japanese woman spoken in a language, long since gone yet still have meaning.

A word that means teacher.

She returns her head back at the man who was struggling out of the bounds that entrap him in the great metal monster.

She saw enough and returns her head back at Jack, to look at her closer.

Jack's body was stiff, yet was trembling all over as she tries to hold back tears.

_(FlashBack Begins)_

_They were in the engine deck and they were under the platform where it was dark and small._

_Jack and Shepard were sitting on the cot that was supposed to be Jack's bed._

_"Has there been anybody who helps you before?"_

_Shepard asks Jack as she begins a conversation to get to know the former criminal better._

_Jack had her knees up to her chin as she sat there quietly. _

_Then she spoke. "Do you ever wonder why I dislike Miranda?"_

_Shepard cracks a smile and said. "I always assume that you didn't like her, because she was a Cerberus bitch."_

_Jack gives her a smirk._

_"Well, that's part of the reason. The other reason is that Miranda and I are a lot alike."_

_"So you admit that you're a bitch like Miranda?"_

_Jack elbows her._

_"Kidding, kidding. Man, can't take a joke?" Shepard said while clutching her ribs._

_Jack rolled her eyes. _

_"Take it like a man." Jack answers Shepard's question._

_"I'm a woman." Shepard answers back, joking. _

_"Anyways" Jack said the words loudly._

_"I was never born into the world like a normal human being."_

_The room got quite quickly._

_"Like Miranda, I was conceived by the female chromosome of my father's D.N.A."_

_Then she squinted her eyes, clicked her tong and comment. "Tsk. Most likely so that they can breed me." In a disgusted tone._

_"But that's where the similarity ends." Jack said while looking away._

_"My father didn't know that I exist while Miranda's father does. Miranda's father wanted a dynasty, while mine didn't. Miranda's father was intellect; mine was a dumbass." Jack smile sadly while remembering the many antics of her father._

_"Yet he was kind, strong, brave and probable the strongest Biotic I ever knew." She said while look at place far away._

_"But once he knows I existed, he quickly broke into the facility and took me away."_

_"Wait! I thought you said you escape by yourself!" Shepard said with a hand held out._

_Jack gives her a face that says 'are you serious?'_

_"Shepard, I was a little kid back then. As powerful as I am; I couldn't take most of the guards by myself, as they were heavily arm with weapons meant to deal with biotic's. Sure, I kill one or two in full power, but the fact remains is that I was still a little girl." _

_Shepard sighs and asks. "So where is he now?"_

_"I don't know." Jack said looking far into the distance._

_(Flash Back Ends)_

A single tear fell onto the trembling young woman.

Shepard then turns her head at the thief and saw the woman smile with silent tears falling down.

_(FlashBack Begins)_

_She was in the observation room where Kasumi take as her own with her stuff at one side._

_The thief was sitting at the couch, looking out the window._

_Shepard was looking around the room and spotted something that interest her._

_It was a tatter head bend with a worn metal plate in the middle and on the plate was a fading spiraling mark that looks like a leaf._

_"Ahhh. That head bend is a keepsake of my Japanese heritage." Kasumi said._

_Shepard didn't bother to turning her head as Kasumi tend to do that whenever something sparks her interest in the thief's collection._

_"But another thing is that it once belongs to my sensei."_

_Now that certainly turns Shepard's head; so she turns around to look as Kasumi with a single eyebrow raise._

_"What? Did you think that most of my skills come naturally?" Kasumi asks Shepard._

_"So what was he like?" Shepard asks Kasumi. _

_The thief tilted her head._

_"mmm. Sensei was… strange. But he was great man." Kasumi answer Shepard._

_"Sensei loves the color orange and wears it everywhere. He also love ramen and would do almost anything for a bowl of ramen. But don't get him started though, once he started eating he won't stop until the fiftieth bowl or so." Kasumi smile at the memories._

_"Sensei has a lot of unique feature as well as being bright with all that orange he wears, but somehow he can disappear effortlessly. He also tends to be flashy with everything he do." Kasumi said while smiling._

_"Sensei was a great man who was kind and cheerful to everybody. But he disappears a long time ago." _

_Kasumi look out the window._

_"I'm sorry." Shepard apologizes._

_"It's alright; he'll come back one day. He gives me a promise of a life time." Kasumi said while smiling and looking far into the stars._

_(Flashback ends) _

She turns her head away and finally look at the blond herself and her own memories begin to surface.

_(Flashback Begins)_

_She was sitting on a bench in the park as a familiar blond was treating her wounds._

_Earlier, a fight broke out between the boys and her. They were calling her a tomato and she was finally fed up with them. So she begins to beat the crap out of them. Some the boys fought back, which came with a lot of kicking and screaming. The fight finally broke apart when the blond show up. _

_He then begins to lecture both parties about their actions and what they did wrong. Thus; they apologize to each other. _

_Now, they're at the park, the blond treating the read heads bruises._

_"I'm sorry." She apologizes to him._

_"It's alright shep." The blond grin kindly at her; making her blushing madly._

_"How about I walk you back to the orphanage?" he asks the girl._

_She nodded her head vigorously._

_"Alright than!" He gives a foxy grin._

_They got up and walk in silence._

_Shepard didn't mind, she was happy spending time with her favorite person._

_Then she frowns._

_"Hey, do you think I'm pretty?" she asks the blond._

_He peer down to the girl, give another foxy grin and said. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world!"_

_She smiles brightly at the blonds words._

_"Alright then! It's decided. When I'm older, I'll be your bride!" the girl boldly proclaim with a red face._

_The blond laugh._

_"Hey! I'm serious!" she pose and pointed at the blond._

_The girl opens her mouth to speak out the blonde's name._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Naruto" Shepard whisper out the name while there was a final explosion of biotic power.

Naruto was freed from the monster.

But there was another thing that shocks them. It didn't register until he was out.

The thing that shocks them was this;

He hadn't age a day since they last saw him.


	2. Blurring eyes

**I hate doing disclaimer, but for the sake of not getting sue I must. So here it is; I do not own ether Naruto or Mass Effect. Thanks for reading and enjoy this also, don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**A/N:) Here's the second and only chapter for this story. So enjoy this folks! But back to the story; originally I intended to install a relationship that involves with Naruto and the Bujii's along with the earth's riches of element zero. What they do with it and the origin of the Juubi. I put so much research into the connection of Mass Effect Biotic's and the earth's many myth's that involve strange power. That includes wizards, mages, shamans, chi masters, shinobi's and onmyoji. but in the end, it didn't look like it would be revelant to the current story; so I took it out. but still, I hope you like this.**_

_**P.S: thanks for the idea DruidFWY but saddly I won't use it but thanks anyway!**_

_**So, see all of you later, Sleepers**_

* * *

It's been so long.

He didn't know how long he had been here.

Sleeping in a dreamless world.

He was, _is_ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he has been alive for a long time.

The reason for that is because he is a jinchuuriki or otherwise known as '_The power of the human sacrifice_ '.

Earth as it stands; hold a long history of strange power through out of its many culture. This came from the deep riches of element zero in its curst otherwise known as lay lines that are spread throughout its planet. With access to this mysteries material, human have develop different style of use in their new powers. The most popular known are the wizards of the British Isles and the Shinobi of japan. There are also different types that exist among those two as well. Which range from shamans to ESP users.

But human will always fear the unknown.

The population of the ability users was always smaller than the population of those who are not able to use their ability. Yet, with that fact, it does not change that Fear will always make people do horribly things.

That all change during the 18th century when one shinobi change the world.

He had brought peace in his nation.

With time, the need for ninja decrease and the art of ninjutsu fade away. The world was changing and they must change along with the world.

But Naruto cannot change because of his greatest ability: regeneration.

It was both his gift and curse.

In the beginning, it can heal wounds faster than a normal human and allowing him not to get sick nor leave a scar on him. But, once he form a pact with the bujii's; his ability increase. Now, he can heal any wound instantly no matter how serious it is, he can survive any environment no matter how hazardous it is, no poison nor harmful bacteria can do damage to him and finally, he does not age.

He relies this in his late twenty's and kept it a secret from his wife and children. He did not want to leave them, so he created a henge that is based on his Oiroke no Jutsu that allow other to look and think as if you grew older alongside with them.

Once his children became adults and his wife died, he left.

He went far and wide, met many people and help save the planet from disillusion madman.

Along the way, he made friends that he will always cherish in his memories and lovers that he will always remember their embrace.

He smile, laugh and cried, never change who he is as it simply make his fire burn brighter.

This wondrous world was his home and he had learned many things from exploring it. He learns new style of fighting and different use of his power. And once there was a chance of exploring the reaches of space, he took it.

Stepping foot on new planets, learning about the ecosystem of the planet and fought monasteries creatures on its native land.

It came to no surprise that he was one of the few that came into contact with the Turians.

Many people fought the Turians but he was one of the few that tried to make peace and eventually he succeeded for a while but there was always tension among them.

He will always try to bring peace to wherever he goes.

But that was all irreverent as he was trap.

He had tried to investigate a familiar Turian distress signal but was caught by the collectors. He tried to fight back; matching numbers with numbers and strength with strength but he lost conscious when he was attack from behind.

They tried to indoctrinate him, but he shared his mind with nine other.

They tried to kill him, but with his regenerating ability that would heal anything faster than what they could inflect; they could not.

Finally, they use him for power.

With plans of a proto-human reaper, they use him.

For a long time, he could not wake up.

But his fire still burn brightly.

Once there was a commotion; he took his chance.

Sensing familiar energy, he remembers.

_Standing in front of him was a young scowling girl with her arm cross and was discharging blue biotic. He was on the ground holding a shin as the girl had kicked him earlier form "flirting" with a woman when the woman asks for directions before. _

"Jack…"

_Sitting next to him was young scruffy dark-hair girl with a large gap tooth grin as he offer both ramen and teaching her skills that would suit her abilities. She accepts and he orders another bowl from his friend in to citadel._

"Kasumi…"

_He was sitting in small gathering of both friends and family as he watch his brother getting marry to the woman of his dream. He was the one who clap the loudest as the two couple kiss. _

"Thane…"

_He was on a knee with his arms wide open to accept his Quarian goddaughter as she tried to walk to him. His friend and father was standing by the side and chuckling as she stumbles to the ground._

"Tali…"

_He sitting in a room and was laughing his ass off as his Salarian friend miss a pitch in his singing._

"Mordin…"

_He was mediating under a tree when he was interrupted from a pestering Asari who wanted him to teach her on how to use biotic power like him. He sighs and told her to sit down and slow down as he begins to tell her a bit about his life._

"Samara…"

_He was running. He was trying to stop a young boy from something that he would regret. But he was too late; the boy had killed his older brother. Rain begins to pour as the boy cried his eyes out. He knelt and hugs the boy tightly and in all that commotion, he saw a pair of spinning red eyes. _

"Leng…"

_A red-headed girl was kneeing down and crying her eyes out. She was surrounded by boys as they were teasing her relentlessly. He was about to help when she stopped. She was admitting a large discharge that can be mistaken for biotic power, but in fact, it was something all females inherited. It was the power of the furious righteous female. With a sudden right hook; she knock out a boy and begin to kick another into submission. He was awe that day but he could not let that fight continue, so he stop them from going farther. _

"Shep…"

He twists and turns, trying to free himself from his bondage.

With one final shove of power; he was freed.

Soon he heard a whisper.

"… Naruto"

He grin largely.


End file.
